Secrets To Be Told
by VampireLover0821
Summary: To Edward Bella was just a fragile little human. Little did he know that she was so much more than that. This is my first story so please be nice. After Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV- A the moment my mind was blank. There was just too many things going on like the Volturi and Klaus that I couldn`t do it anymore. I couldn`t deal with the fact that I had been keeping the biggest secret of all time from my boyfriend who told me his secret without a hint of hesitation.

_No_, I told myself. I was doing this to protect Edward, his family, and my own. I would not tell Edward what I was. He was under the impression that my life problems were only related to him and his family, like James, Laurent, Victoria, and The Volturi, but I had much more problems that he didn`t know about that only existed in my own world.

You see Edward was a vampire that had cold marble skin that nothing could penetrate except the teeth of another vampire. He could only die by being ripped apart and thrown into a fire. The way he fed was similar to one of my best friend`s, Stefan. Edward would feed from animals because killing humans was a dreadful thought. He thought I was just a fragile little human. He didn`t know that I could kill him and this whole town within minutes. He didn`t know that I could control humans with just looking in their eyes and telling them what I want. The worst one that tugged at my soul day and night was that he didn`t know that there was a different kind of species of vampires and that I was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV- It was a sunny day today so I knew the Cullens wouldn`t be at school today. So I called Alice and asked her what the cover story for today was. She told me that it was that Emmet, Edward, and her were sick so Rose and Jasper had stayed home to help them recover.

After she told me goodbye I jumped into the shower and got ready for school. As I got into my truck I realized I hadn`t gotten an update from anyone in Mystic Falls lately. I took out my crystal that Bonnie made for me so Alice couldn`t see what I was doing (she had also spelled everyone`s daylight jewelry and vervain bracelets) and placed it around see my neck. Then I called Damon coming to a realization that he would most likely be the one to not hold anything back.

"Hello?" I heard Damon say on the other end of the phone. He sounded a little pissed considering that it was seven in the morning.

"Damon. What`s going on I haven`t heard from anyone in over a week." I was sure he was awake now because of the alarmed tone in my voice.

"Well, well if it isn`t little Bella calling for an update. It`s actually been really quiet here except for Jeremy dying because he decided to take on one of Klaus`s hybrids." He didn`t sound upset that Jeremy was dead but then again no one really did since he had a ring that would bring him back if a supernatural thing killed him.

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice knowing that no one was ever okay in our little supernatural group.

"As okay as we can be, I guess. Were trying to figure out a way to control Elena`s bloodlust which is a challenge but that will be easier once you get here." I wasn`t a fool I knew I was needed for moral support at home but I had to figure out a way to convince Edward that he didn`t have to come with me.

"I`ll try and see what I can do." I wanted to come home more than anything but that would require Edward being suspicious and Edward, suspicious, and me were never really a good combination.

I said goodbye to Damon just as I reached Jessica, Mike, Ben and Angela. "Bella who were you talking to?" Jessica asked with a curious and nosy look in her eye.

"An old friend." I replied while taking off the crystal from around my neck.

School was almost unbearable without Edward by my side. But I managed to tune the teachers out 99.9% of the time. I would draw pictures of my crystal in my notebook and continue to worry about my family which included Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie. **(Tell me if I missed anyone) **


	3. Chapter 3

When I reached home it was around 3 in the afternoon. I called Charlie to make sure he was coming home for dinner and prepared the ingredients to make pasta. I had just finished the sauce when I had the strong and familiar desire to kill. I hadn`t fed in weeks and if a human was in this house right now I would have ripped into their neck and sucked them dry. I grabbed my necklace because if I decided to do anything stupid like decide to grab a drink at from the hospital`s blood vending machine or let my hunger show in my eyes, Alice would be the first to know and that wouldn`t end well at all.

The feeling was too strong that I had made the decision to go to the hospital and grab a couple of blood bags. After I did I felt much better. I walked home and wrapped my necklace around a photo album of my family in Mystic Falls.

_This is too much._ _I need to go home, feed for real and help with Elena._ I had no other choice. I was going home.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV- Alice had just gotten off the phone with Bella to tell her our cover story. I had left the Swan residence at dawn to get ready for the hunt. Alice had told me that Bella would be fine for one day so I decided to go with them.

Emmet had just caught a particularly large grizzly bear when I heard Alice gasp. An image of Bella grasping the table and breathing hardly flashed through her mind. Then she moved from the counter to on the floor. I took off immediately in the direction of Bella`s house.

But when I got there she was in her bedroom on her phone. I decided that I should see who it is before I intrude on her conversation.

"… I have the essential flight information. I just need you to pick me up once I land." I heard Bella say. She was planning on leaving me? This didn`t make any sense. She usually talks to me when she wants to go somewhere.

"I can`t come and get you that night but I`m sure Elena or Caroline can." I heard a male voice say on the other side. My mind quickly searched for any time that I had heard that voice before but I came up with nothing.

_Was she cheating on me?_ I asked myself. _No. Maybe it`s just an old friend that she forgot to mention._ I reassured myself. I went back to listening to their conversation.

"I`ll tell Edward that I`m going on a short trip to visit some old friends. That way I`m not entirely lying to him." Bella said.

_LYING! Bella was lying to me?!_ That was unacceptable. What could be so terrible that she had to lie to me about? I would ask her tonight when she told me about her trip.

"Bells you don`t have to lie to him. I`m sure he can keep a secret." I didn`t like how they laughed at the last sentence. Had she told my family`s secret him?

"I will… eventually" Bella barely whispered with a twinge of sadness in her voice. I wanted to run to her and hold her when a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Was she crying because she wanted to tell me something that she couldn`t? Was all this stress and sadness that she was feeling because of me?

"Goodbye Stefan." She said her few tears becoming a stream as she hung up the phone. I waited a few minutes to make sure she didn`t know I was listening in on her conversation and then came up through the window and held her as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV-Stefan was a wreck. Hearing him so stressed and upset made me upset that I couldn`t be there for everyone to comfort them through their hard times.

I was an emotional wreck because I had to tell Edward that I was going on a trip tomorrow and when he would ask if he could come I would have to say no. I couldn`t tell him that it wasn`t safe for him because he would probably chain me up in Alaska and not let me go.

_This is going to be a train ride to hell._ I thought to myself as I straightened up in his lap to tell him about my trip.

"Edward…I…um have to go somewhere for the week." I said on the verge of screaming/crying. A look of confusion swept through his eyes and then he looked at me expecting me to continue.

"Where to?" He asked when he saw in my eyes that I wasn`t going to continue without a push.

"I`m going to Virginia, to visit an old friend who has just lost a lot of her family. She only has her brother and her friends so I`m going to make sure she will be okay."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. The tone in his voice made it clear that he was being careful about his words. He was probably afraid that I would break down if he said anything that would upset me. It was most likely true.

"I don`t think it would be best to have people around her that she doesn`t know. I just talked to her boyfriend and he said that she can`t keep it together, so when I get there it`s going to be ten times worse. We need her to break down because a little while ago when her parents drove off a bridge she shut down and didn`t come out of her shell until a month after the accident." I shut up after the last sentence when I felt the pain in my heart and I saw it reflected in his eyes as we relive our visit to Italy.

"I get. You need to help your friend. It is only for a week, so I think we`ll survive. When do you leave?" He asked. I hugged him and cried because I couldn`t imagine anyone as understanding as he was.

"Tomorrow. I leave tomorrow." I said between sobs. He offered to drive me to the airport and I accepted.

We had a nice last night together just staring into each other`s eyes until I finally gave up and fell asleep. I was awakened by the beeping of my phone and cool lips against my forehead murmuring something about getting up because of some plane.

Then I finally came to terms with what was happening. My phone was beeping because I had to be at the airport and on my way to Mystic Falls in an hour and the cool lips were Edward`s telling me to wake up so he could drop me off at the airport.

I got up and got showered in less than 10 minutes because I had to complete the look that I usually sported when not around anyone in Forks. I had to complete my smoked eyelids, full lips, and find my emergency clothes and heels that I had for this specific occasion. I was done in 30 minutes because once Edward left I used my vampire speed to get done before he was back with his car.

Edward had tried to hide it but I saw through his mask from the moment he put it up that he was surprised at my transformation from fragile little human Bella to sexy vampire Bella. He threw my purse in the trunk and asked me if I had any bags. I told him no because all my clothes that I needed were in my room at the Salvatore boarding house.

The ride there was silent. A few tears would run down my cheek as we got closer and closer and Edward would just wipe them away and hold my hand a little tighter. When we arrived at the airport he helped my check in and walked me up to security. I had fresh tears in my eyes now and they threatened to spill. Edward just looked at me for a few seconds, taking me in, and grabbed my face and kissed me that I think was asking me not to go. He pulled away and finished our heart breaking goodbyes with him saying to call once I was on the plane and when I landed. I promised and watched him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

EGPOV (Elena G.)-I was getting ready to pick up Bella at the airport, when my phone started to ring.

"Hey Care. What`s up?" I said into the phone when I saw one of my best friend`s picture appear on my phone.

"I`m at The Grill with Matt and Bonnie, so I won`t be able to come home and pick you up to go get Bella. Can you swing by and pick me up?" Caroline asked.

"Be there in ten." I told her and grabbed the keys to Bonnie`s car since mine was at the shop for a checkup.

As I arrived I saw Bonnie supporting a very drunk Matt and Caroline telling them that Tyler would be here to pick them up shortly. Caroline opened the car door and sat in next to me telling me to drive quickly. I checked the car clock and it said 6:30pm. We had 20 minutes until Bella would call asking where we were.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Caroline. I knew Stefan was with Klaus trying to hide his family`s coffins. But I didn`t know where anyone else was.

"Well you and I are going to get Bells and Stefan is with Klaus trying to find a place to store the coffins, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy are with Bonnie helping her look through the witchy spell books trying to find a way for Jeremy to connect to the dead witches and speak with them so we can ask them if there is a way to kill Klaus without all of us dying, and Damon is at Klaus`s house trying to find out information to how we can kill Klaus period." Caroline said.

We were at the terminal waiting for Bella to come out when Caroline literally jumped out of the car screaming Bella`s name. I then saw her. She was as beautiful as ever with her gold high heels, black skinny jeans, blue blouse, brown leather jacket, and her famous makeup and hair. She looked up and saw us waving at her and smiled telling who sounded like Charlie that she had to go. She walked over to the car gave Caroline a hug asking her the normal questions that anyone would ask if they haven`t seen their best friend in over 2 months. But when she got to me she just stood there for a second, taking me in, then hugging me about 10 times stronger than any normal person should but, then again we weren`t normal people, we were vampires.

"I`m so sorry I couldn`t be here sooner. It`s just that Edward everyone…" Bella started to say, but I cut her off.

"Hey, I get it. Living a double life isn`t easy. I`m just glad you're here now." I said. I was truly terrified when I found out I was in transition and everyone was there for me when I came home from the pastor`s vampire hostage home, my boyfriend, my brother, my boyfriend`s brother who just happens to be in love with me, and my friends. There was just one person missing in the last category; Bella. She had called as soon as she found out and tried to figure out a way to come without anyone being suspicious, but it just wasn`t going to work out. So she promised as soon as she could figure out a way to come she would. And here she was.


	7. Chapter 7

EmPOV-Jasper and I were in the middle of a very important baseball game when my phone rang. I told Jasper to pause the game while I went to get the phone. He did as told and just sat down on the couch waiting for me to come back with information on who had called.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I heard the person on the other end laugh probably sensing the irritated tone in my voice.

"Emmet, do you think you could take Jasper hunting today? Alice and I were supposed to go with him but we have to pick up Rose on our way home and won`t make it back on time." I recognized that voice right away. It was Edward. He was on his way home from dropping Bella off at the airport and picking up Alice in Port Angeles and Rose probably called Alice on their way home to demand not to be left alone in Seattle. Usual Rosalie.

"Sure. I could use a couple more bears." I said. I heard Emse upstairs ask me to ask what time they would be home. She only whispered it but knew I would hear because of my super vampire hearing.

"Esme wants to know what time you will all be home." I said. I heard him ask Alice what time they would be arriving home and I heard her say 1:14am.

"Thanks Alice. I`ll tell her. See you when we get home." We said our goodbyes then hung up the phone.

I knew exactly where we were going tonight, Virginia. I was told that there was a lot of good animals out there, but whenever I mentioned it I would get a call from Bella telling me that she would rip my arm off if I went to Virginia and when I asked her why she just said, "Not now Emmet." Then I received a dial tone after a long sigh signaling that I was getting on her nerves. The next day she would be pissed from not getting any sleep. Edward once told me it was because she was so worried that I would go that she just tossed and turned all night, never closing her eyes, and a pissed Bella was one of the worst things you could imagine. So now that Bella wasn`t home I would get to go to Virginia.

**Hey guys. So this isn`t the reatest chapter, but without it you wouldn`t understand some of the chapters ahead. So just so you know this isn`t my best work.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I have been really busy this week and just finished this chapter today, so I`m really sorry for not updating. Please leave your ideas and suggestions in your review!**

**Thx,**

**Em**

BPOV-We arrived home within the hour and of course everyone was home when we got there. Hugs and laughs were shared until I finally decided to turn in for the night. I took a shower, got my night-clothes on, and climbed into bed. I remember promising Edward I would call him once I got home. I took out my phone and looked through my contacts until I found his name. I pressed his cell phone and yelled downstairs to tell everyone that no supernatural talk is not to be said until I clicked off my phone.

"Hi Bella." My angel`s voice said into the phone.

"Hello Edward. I just wanted to call you before I went to bed." I said.

"Alright, I won`t keep you long then. I love you Bella." His velvety voice whispered.

"I love you too. Goodnight." I said as I hung up the phone. I went to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a long day of helping Elena control her blood lust and helping Bonnie with her spells. Yes. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

EGPOV-About an hour after Bella went to bed I started to yawn. I was sprawled out on the couch with a headache from drinking a little too much. I had my head on Stefan`s chest and my feet curled up next to me. Everyone was listening to everyone tell about what they found out today and how this could help us kill Klaus. I tuned everyone out and closed my eyes.

The next thing I was conscious of was Stefan picking me up, running up the stairs with vampire speed, placing me in his bed, and kissing my forehead.

When I opened my eyes the next morning the usual tears were in my eyes as they have been for the past month. I turned around, expecting to find Stefan next to me with his hand already raised to wipe away any stray tears, but he wasn`t there. I started to full-out sob. I wasn`t usually like this but now with my heightened emotions I was a wreck. The last time he wasn`t right next to me when I woke up was when he left with Klaus as a payment for Damon`s cure.

Damon was up in the room within the seconds that I started and then Bella came in with her fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around the two of us, telling Damon go get her phone. She knew exactly what was wrong with me. Bella`s boyfriend had left her for most of the same reasons that Stefan had left me; to protect us. So when Edward had left Bella she had come here to be with me and we would just sit in my bed and cry all day.

Damon was back with Bella`s phone now and handed it to her with a curious look in her eye. She went through her contacts as quickly as possible and found Stefan`s name. She put it on speaker phone and when he said hello on the other line I let out a breath I didn`t know I was holding.

"What`s wrong?" Stefan questioned. It was clear that he could hear my sobbing through the phone. He had that worried tone in his voice that Damon usually teased him about, but even he knew that this wasn`t a time for teasing.

"Where are you?" Bella asked. She was obviously pissed at Stefan for leaving so early and leaving me alone in the room.

"Oh my god, I`m so sorry. I`ll be home in about ten minutes." He sounded really guilty. He would probably hold this against himself for the rest of his life.

"I`m fine." I managed to say. I didn`t want to sound weak in front of anyone but Stefan. I had to show them I wasn`t a baby so they wouldn`t treat me like one. Bella left the room to talk to Stefan, most likely about me, and Damon left to call Caroline and Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

DPOV-I didn`t understand why Elena was so attached to Stefan. She was usually so independent and strong, but now she was just crumbling by the minute. I had excused myself after Bella left and decided to call Caroline.

"What do you want Damon?" Caroline asked bitterly into the phone.

"Well good morning to you to Barbie. Bella needs you here in at least 20 minutes." I said. I really didn`t want to explain why since Elena was most likely listening to my every word.

"Oh! I know just what she needs! A party! I`ll go get everyone rounded up and then I`ll be back around 12. Tell everyone the guys need to be out by the time I get there." Barbie sounded like her usual self. She wasn`t the most sensitive but she knew how to make a situation a little better. I knew Bella and

Elena would kill me for this so I simply decided to not tell them anything. With that I ran outside and headed to the bar.

CF(Caroline Forbes)POV-I was already at The Grill with Matt ad Tyler when got a call from Damon telling me that I needed to get Bonnie and come home. I knew exactly what was wrong. Elena had been a mess ever since Stefan left and having him back plus the being turned didn`t stop all the nightmares.

I knew what I had to do though. I was already calling all the people in my contacts, telling them to be at The Grill at 5pm. It looked like everyone was coming. Now I just had to get everyone at home ready. So I got in my car and drove down the long road toward the Salvatore boarding house.

When I reached the house I just let myself in. If you were in on the big supernatural secrets you never needed to knock on the Salvatore boarding house door. It was where we come after having a fight with someone or we didn`t have anywhere else to go. It was the way most of our homes were.

"Everybody better be out of bed and fed, or things are going to get ugly." I warned them. I knew they knew I was dead serious and walked into Bella`s room, tearing her blankets from her body.

"What the hell, Care?" she said her voice hoarse from sleep. Had Damon told anyone about my plans for the night?

"We have a party to get ready for. So get your ass out of bed and get ready." I said while walking to Stefan`s room. I could hear slow breathing on the other side of the door and knocked. When there was no answer I just let myself in. The two people I had been looking for were asleep on the bed. I took a deep breath and grabbed the end of the sheets.

"Please for the sake of my sanity be dressed." I pleaded. It would burn my eyes otherwise. I yanked the sheets off of the two sleeping figures and let out a breath I had been holding when I realized that they were dressed.

Then Stefan opened his eyes and saw me. We exchange nods and he understood what was happening. Apparently Damon had decided to leave without telling anyone about my party. Stefan gave me a look that seemed to say give me a minute and he shook Elena gently. I choose this moment to go get Bella out of the house and help me prepare for the party tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

BonniePOV- had a bad feeling ever since I heard about the party Caroline was making us all go to. Jeremy had told me that we don`t _have _to go, but I told him I would really like to live tomorrow and with that he just chuckled. Now I was headed over to the boarding house to see if anyone could come with me to the Witch`s House so I can draw energy before we go to the party.

"Hello?" I said as I walked into the mansion many of us refered to as home.

"Hey Bonnie!" Stefan said as he came from the kitchen. "The girl`s are upstairs. Have you seen Damon?" He sounded tired and I guessed Elena had kept him up with nightmares.

"Sorry Stefan I haven`t seen him. How is she? Are you guys going to the party?" I said the last two questions in whisper, hoping Elena was in the shower or occupied with something other than our conversation. Stefan seemed to catch the nervousness in my voice and was quick to reassure me.

"Don`t worry she`s in the shower. And for the most part she`s okay. Only mild nightmares about Klaus or her killing Jeremy." he had his head in his hands as said this. I decided it would probably be better to talk about this somewhere other than where there were about three vampires upstairs.

"Why don`t you come with me to the Witch`s House and we`ll be back before the party." He only nodded and put a note on the door saying to call when they were almost ready to leave.

* * *

BellaPOV-It was around dusk when Bonnie and Stefan came back. Elena rushed down the stairs when she saw Stefan and he held her in a tight embrace. We all piled into our cars and took off to the grill.

When I got there I pulled Elena straight to the bar. "Why?" she asked when she saw where we were going.

"Cause once in a while we have to loosen up." I said in a Shakespeare way, "Plus I haven`t had tequilla in like forever!" I added a little more jokingly. I couldn`t help but think that that was something Lexi would have said. Stefan and I missed her so much and she would have handeled this situation so much better.

By now Elena had compelled the bar tender to give us free shots. I could already tell someone was going to be dragging me out my the time this party was over.

* * *

It was about eleven o`clock when Matt said he was leaving. Caroline, who wasn`t as drunk as I, told him to take me home with him. So as Matt dragged me across the parking lot a car skidded to a stop in front of us and almost ran me over, but Matt pulled me out of the way on instinct. I was trying to see who almost '_killed_' us, but being drunk made my heightened senses dull.

Then I heard the voices of the people I had never wanted to see me in this state, _"Bella?!" _said the voices of my beloved brothers EMMET _AND_ JASPER!

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I had a hard incooperating the hunting trip and the party in one chapter. **

**Luv u Guys,**

**Em**


	11. Chapter 11

BellaPOV-I panicked. For about 10 seconds all we could do was stare at eachother and it was 10 seconds later that I realized it was 10 seconds too long. Everything was wrong about the situation, I was drunk supported by Matt and they probably thought he was my boyfriend, JAsper and Emmet were in Mystic Falls, and they had practically almost killed me.

So I statred with the basics. "What the hell are you guys doing here? I told you that you weren`t alowed to hunt here because it wasn`t safe and then you come here and almost run me over?"They looked so stupid just standing there with their mouths open as wide as a basketball.

"Bella?" JAsper said while taking a step towards me. MAtt jerked me away, but I told him who they were and he hesitantly let go.

"Of course it`s me. Who else would be as stupid enough to visit there best friends, get drunk, and then have their boyfriend`s brothers find her? So since I`d rather not attend your funeral next week, How about we make a deal?" I suggested since I knew Edward would kill him if he found out they almost ran me over.

"What kind of deal?" Emmet asked mockingly.

"You don`t tell him where I am and how drunk I am and I won`t tell him that you tried to kill me and my best friend." I said. I knew it would work because from my experience when someone tries to kill me and since I`m _'human'_ i can get hurt very easily, Edward gets upset.

"Are you negoiating little sister? With me? Are you kidding me?" Emmet said mockingly. So i stepped it up a notch.

"Fine, your funeral. Oh, and JAsper, Alice probably won`t be that happy either when I tell her that you tried to kill her Barbie Doll/Best Friend/Sister." Emmet was now laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. "Alright boys, see you at the next family game night."

"Fine, we`ll take the deal." JAsper said reluctanly. So I said goodbye, gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek and ran to the car, where Matt was waiting to take me home.

**Ok before you tell me that I am so mean for posting such a short chapter after not posting for so long, it is an important chapter. In the next one we are going to see some of our favorite sparkly vampires an the sexy vamps from tvd meet for the first time.**

**Luv u guys,**

**Em**


	12. Chapter 12

DamonPOV-I got home around one in the afternoon to a lot of angry vampires and a hunter. They looked like they were going to stake me. "What`s wrong little Gilbert? Vampire got your toung?" I said slapping him on the shoulder. He turned around like he was going to jump me, but Bonnie grabbed his wrist. I smirked at him.

"Bella`s boyfriend`s brothers came to town yesterday." Caroline said scowling at me.

"Those sparkly vamps she likes? The nerve of those fairies!" I said sarcastically. This caused more looks to come my way. If looks could kill I would be dead ten times over.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, they saw her drunk and Bella thinks that even though they made a deal not to tell, the one doesn`t have the best control over his thoughts and can easily slip. So all I`m saying is be prepared to act normal." She finished. Wait, why are we talking about BElla`s life when she`s not even here?

"Where is the little monster anyways?" I asked. I heard the beeping of a phone and everyone looked to Jeremy as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Bella fell asleep in car. She crashed on couch and is getting ready now. BE there in 20.' That was Matt." JEremy said reading the text outloud.

We all finally relaxed and retreated to the living room, only to be disturbed by a knock on the door. Elena huffed and got up to answer the door. Then we heard a little gasp and we ran to her aid only to be met with seven golden eyes and one scared Elena.

**A/N: another cliff hanger. sorry the chapter was so short but i will probably update angain this weekend. as always tell me your thoughts on this chapter and your ideas for the next.**

**xoxo**

**em**


	13. Chapter 13

BellaPOV-When I woke up I couldn't remember where I was. Then all the terrible things from last night came back to me: Jasper and Emmet finding me drunk and supported by Matt, me making the deal with them to not to tell Edward, and then finally me worrying about if Jasper and especially Emmet could keep their mouths shut.

I then looked around to see where I was. I was at Matt`s house and on his couch with Vicki`s old pajama`s on and a blanket draped over me. I heard clanking in the kitchen and went to see who was there. It was just Matt rummaging through some papers.

"Hey." I said when he looked up from the stack of papers.

"Hey Bella. I hope you don`t mind wearing some of Vick`s old clothes. I don`t have any of your clothes here." He said. He had a twinge of pain in his eyes when he mentioned Vicki. We all missed her but nothing like Matt. I mean, they were family, the only family he had left.

"I don`t mind at all. Where are we going?" I asked. Normally we didn`t have to get up too early, but I guess this was one of those rare times. Of course it had to be when I visit.

"I told Jer we would be over there in about 20 minutes because they want to know what happened last night." HE told me. I just nodded and wandered into Vicki`s old room to find something to wear.

* * *

ElenaPOV-I was terrified of the creatures in front of me. They made me nervous (although I know that I shouldn`t be). I mean I know I should trust them because Bella did, but they just made me uneasy. Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie had thought I had gone into shock and rushed (at human speed of course) me behind them. I then tuned into the conversation.

"Hello. I`m Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, my son Edward, my daughter Alice, my son Jasper, my daughter Rosalie, and my other son Emmet. We don`t mean to disturbed you, but we were wondering where we could find Isabella Swan?" the blond haired man, Carlisle, said to Damon and Stefan, who were in front of everyone else.

"She is not here at the moment, but if you want to wait, she will be here in 20 minutes." Stefan said. He still had a firm grip on me and so did Bonnie and Caroline.

"We`ll wait." Bella`s boyfriend, Edward, said. The way he said it sent cold shivers down my spine and Caroline rubbed up and down the arm she was grapping in an attempt to calm me down. It didn't help much.

"Right this way." Damon said sarcastically. I mentally rolled my eyes and started walking over to the couch where I sat on the arm with Damon on the couch next to me and Stefan behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"So how do you know Bella?" Tyler asked like he knew nothing of the subject. Caroline slapped him on the arm for being so forward and Jeremy laughed at his foolishness.

"She`s his girlfriend." Said the big scary one, who I presumed was Emmet. I cringed a little at the deepness of his voice, which only caused more worried glances to be thrown my way.

"And how do you know Bella?" the pixie, Alice, said snippily. We all looked at each other, trying to find the right word to describe what Bella was to us. Then Damon spoke up.

"Family friend." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh! How rude we never introduced ourselves!" Caroline exclaimed. I sighed. This was soooooo Care.

"Well, I`m Caroline, this is my boyfriend Tyler, the bronze hair guy is Stefan, the girl in front of him is his girlfriend Elena, the guy next to her is Stefan`s brother Damon, and the couple next to him are Bonnie and Jeremy." Care said, talking in her usual, loud and fast voice. Just then we heard a car pull up and everyone tensed. Stefan grabbed my hand and started stroking it and Damon moved up to get a drink and got one for everyone else in our family too. By now the sound of heels click clacking on the cement and the sound of laughing coming from both Matt and Bella, were just outside the door. Then Bella`s keys were opening the lock and Matt opened the door. She didn't see us yet as she hung up her jacket on the coat rack and put her purse on the bench. Then the silence was deafening so I called out, "Bells!"

She came rushing in (probably thinking something was terribly wrong) looking around our side of the couch and said, "What` s wrong?" Then Matt tugged on her shoulder and she whipped around and gasped when she swathe Cullens. The she said, "Oh, that`s what`s wrong.

**A/N: Okay I`m sooooo sorry that I haven`t updated in like forever, but I had a bunch of projects due for school and I know that is no excuse but I will try to do better! I hope you like this** chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

EdwardPOV-This 'family' looked similar to ours. Though I don`t know how. As we sat and waited for Bella to arrive I tried to think about how this situation had started.

_~Flashback~_

_I had just gotten home from dropping Bella off at the airport and picking up Rosalie and Alice from their shopping trips when Emmet and Jasper walked into the house. They had worried expressions on their face and were blocking their minds from me. _

_"What happened?" I asked them. They exchanged a quick look between each other and then Jasper spoke._

_"Nothing why?" He said._

_"Because your reciting the alphabet backwards in Chinese and Emmet`s reading his joke book in Japanese!" I said._

_"It doesn`t mean were hiding something!" Emmet said mockingly. I glared and turned back to the T.V to see that Alice and Rose were watching a fashion show and Alice was muttering about how their shoes being soooooooo out of style. _

Virginia wasn`t as good as I thought it was… _I heard Emmet mutter in his mind. I whipped around and glared at him._

_"You went to Virginia? Bella is going to kill you two!"I shouted at them. Whenever Bella heard we were hunting in Virginia, she would get stressed and wouldn`t get enough sleep and as a result she would get cranky and wouldn`t feel well. So end of story we never went hunting in V_irginia.

"_She isn't here to complain about it!" Emmet said back. I then checked Jasper`s mind and saw a glimpse of Bella lecturing them in his mind. Alice must have seen it too because we both shouted the next sentence._

_"You saw her!" We both screamed. By now the whole family had gathered to watch the fight._

_"Ummmmmmm….." Emmet and Jasper said together. Then an image of a very drunk Bella went through Emmet`s mind and I grabbed my keys and when everyone asked what I was doing I just replied._

_"Were going to Virginia."_

_~End Flashback~_

We were sitting in a very awkward silence when I heard a car pull up the driveway. Then I heard Bella and another guy`s laughter and cringed. _ Was she cheating on me? _I asked myself again. But I knew that wasn`t the case. Then we heard a key turning in the lock and the guy opening the door for Bella and her laughing as a thank you. Finally Bella hung up her jacket and put her purse on the bench, but apparently she was too slow because Elena yelled, "Bells" and she came rushing in the room and seemed to be assessing the family on the couch opposite us. Finally the blond boy she had walked in with turned her around and she gasped and said, "Oh, that`s what`s wrong."

* * *

BellaPOV-This situation just screamed wrong. I didn`t know what to do. Should I tell them my secret? Do they already know? Maybe I should just start by finding that out.

"So, what are you doing here?" I said giving them each a hug except for Emmet and Jasper, but they knew why by the glare I gave them.

"Emmet told us of your encounter yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Edward said. I knew when he said that Emmet 'told' them he really just slipped his thoughts.

"How much did he 'tell' you?" I asked.

"Just the part where you were drunk off your ass." Alice snapped at me.

Then she looked at me apologetically and said, "I`m not judging, just simply telling the truth." She smiled at me but it was a sincere smile that I returned.

"Did he tell you the part where they almost ran me over?" I asked. Emmet and Jasper`s faces went scared and Edward and Alice`s grew furious. I turned around to my family and saw Stefan embracing a terrified Elena, Damon with a drink in his hands, and everyone else looking like they just want to steal me and leave, or better yet: kick them out.

"You ran her over?" Edward screamed and Elena flinched back. I saw Matt get up and he whispered that it was time for his shift at 'The Grill' and offered to take Elena with him. She said yes and ran upstairs to get her jacket and purse before sprinting to the car.

"We _almost_ ran her over. Look at her she`s perfectly fine!" Emmet said putting the emphasis on almost.

I decided he had been through enough suffering and helped him out. "Yeah almost. See I`m perfectly fine." I said. Edward walked over to me and put his arms around me and I realized that if I don`t play my cards right that this could either go really badly or really well.

* * *

In the end, the Cullens were going to stay at the hotel near the Lockwood mansion and I was to come over at noon to pick them up so I could show them around town. I was going to have to try really hard to avoid the one question I dreaded him asking while we were here_, "What are you?"_

**A/N: Okay so how did you guys like this chapter? Aren`t you guys so proud of me that I did two updates in one week?! How did you like Edward`s POV? What POV would you want me to do next? Put your comments below!**


	15. Chapter 15

DamonPOV- "Were going to have to do something!" I yelled in an exasperated voice. I had been trying to tell Bella that it isn't a good idea to have seven more vampires in town when we could barely control the ones we have and she wasn't having it.

"NO! They will stay until I was supposed to leave and then I will take them home and they won`t be back!" Bella yelled back.

Just then Caroline walked into the room with a concerned look on her face. "I just got off the phone with Matt. He said Elena`s gulping down two shots a minute and he`s scared to tell the bar tender to not give her anymore, because she`ll either break down or kill someone. So I`m gonna go down and slow her down." She said grapping her keys out of Stefan`s hands.

I just rolled my eyes and thought of the aftermath of Elena killing someone because of an outburst and it wasn`t good. "I`ve got to go. If I hear of anything that you`ve done concerning the Cullen`s. I will personally drive that stake through your heart." Then she turned to Stefan and hugged him goodbye. "See you at the Grill tonight." She told us.

"So what now?" Stefan said looking at me.

"Come on Bon. I`ll take you home." Tyler said while grabbing his keys. They said a quick goodbye and then Stefan told Jeremy to go home and make sure the house was ok. He reluctantly left.

Then Stefan turned to me and said, "You can`t kill them."

"I can do whatever the hell I want little bro. I mean, you know it`s either them or us. And you saw Elena`s face, those fairies scared the crap out of her." I said.

"Vampires, Damon, they`re vampires. And I know Elena was scared and were just gonna have to do our best to keep them away from her." He said.

"Ok, but what about Bella helping her control her blood lust? That was what this whole trip was about! How are we gonna do it with the fairies right under our noses?" I said.

"She is still gonna be here at night. And we have all the time the vampires aren`t here." He said.

"Alright, lets just go." I told him and we hopped into my car and drove off to the grill.

* * *

BellaPOV- I was arriving at Tyler`s house, where I was going to leave my car, when my phone rang and Emmet`s face popped up on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells!" Emmet said.

"What do you want Emmet?" In the background I could hear Alice say, _I told you she would still be pissed!_ And Emmet telling her to shut up.

"Remember Emmet, always listen to Alice." I said sarcastically.

He huffed into the phone as his response. "I`ll be there in ten minutes." I told him.

"See you soon!" he said back. By now I was almost there and a little less than ten minutes away from the hotel they were staying at. I started looking through the pictures on my phone. The first one was of me, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler. Alaric was taking the picture. The second one was of Alaric and Jeremy washing the dishes. Then it was all of the couples in our family and then Damon giving me a piggy back ride. Then it was the pictures I had taken before I left for my trip. There was one of me closing my eyes because Emmet was running me around the house with me on his back, one of me and Esme in the kitchen, one of me asleep on the couch with Alice reading magazines on the floor with her head resting against my knees, Esme and Carlise on the loveseat by the far window, Emmet and Rosalie sitting on the floor with Emmet watching T.V. and Rose reading something on her phone. Jasper must have taken the picture. Then, as I stepped into the doors of the hotel I saw something that made my eyes tear up, it was a picture of me and Edward outside house.

"BELLA!" I heard something shriek and I immediately wiped all emotion off my face and replaced it with a frightened one. This was something I was getting used to since I had found the Cullens.

"God Alice, you scared me." I said hugging her. I looked around her, hoping to see Edward standing there with his arms opened to embrace me, but there was no one behind her.

Alice seemed to see the sadness and confusion in my eyes because she said, "He had to hunt."

"Oh," was my brilliant reply.

"It's just going to be me and you. The others are doing other things." She said lifting an eyebrow and suddenly it clicked.

I shuddered and said, "Ewwww! God Alice, do you have to tell me that?"

"You were wondering." She replied.

So we spent the afternoon walking around town and her pulling me into every dress shop she could find. She bought me so many things that 'Bella Swan' would never wear, but 'Bella Belvino' (my real name) would absolutely love. You see I actually didn't mind clothes but I just exaggerated my dislike in shopping into clothes when I had to turn into 'Bella Swan'. In my opinion, her taste was awful. That's why when I`m here I dress like I actually care about what people think.

Finally I was getting a little hungry (in both human and vampire ways) so we walked into the Mystic Grill. I saw Matt waiting a table in the corner and he smiled at me when we walked in. To the far right I saw Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan and Alice started walking over there when I realized it could be a bad idea since Damon and Elena and possibly Care were drunk. So I pulled her over to the booths and we sat down.

"Bella, why don`t you want to sit with your friends?" Alice asked me.

"Because I thought this was just a 'me and you' day." I said lying through my teeth. Just then Alice`s phone dinged and she looked at the text on it. She sighed and put it back in her purse. I knew it had to be Edward and I had a feeling he wasn't hunting. Alice must have seen a vision of me asking her and she looked me in the eyes and then at the ground.

"He wasn't hunting was he?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She didn't answer me and called Matt over to our table. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore and just asked for ice tea. He nodded and walked away to fetch the drink. Alice tried to start a conversation with me but I didn't feel like talking. I didn't understand why Edward didn't want to see me. Was it because I looked different? Did he figure out my secret? Or was he just tired of me? I decided not to think about it.

**A/N: Ok, I had writers block towards the end of the chapter so sorry if it seems a little cut off and rushed. Comment in your review what you would like to see for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

BellaPOV-I was currently on the couch in the Cullen`s hotel room, texting Elena because Stefan and Damon were 'disagreeing' again. Edward hadn`t come back from hunting yet and I knew the whole family knew why except me. I will have to get it out Emmet later.

Just then Alice`s phone rang. "Hey." She said into the speaker. I directed my hearing towards the conversation, just in case it was Edward.  
"Is she still there?" Yep, it was Edward. Why was he asking if I was still here? I felt calm waves approach me, but I fought them, signaling Jasper to back off.

"Why aren`t you coming home?" Alice said moving into another room, not knowing I could still hear her.

"I told you, I would tell you later, when others aren`t around." By now I was shaking with sobs threatening to break loose. Jasper must have sensed it because he started to call my name, but I was too fast and I ran into the hallway and disappeared to the lobby, where I let my sobs break loose. I heard Alice coming up behind me so I ran around a corner and vampire sped to Tyler`s house.

Only Tyler wasn`t there. It was Klaus.

AlicePOV-I was sitting on the couch next to Bella, flipping through a magazine when I had a vision of Edward calling me. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, waiting for it to ring. The, his face popped up and I pressed answer.

"Hey." I said into the speaker.

"Is she still there?" he asked. I knew he was referring to Bella, but none of us had any idea why he was avoiding her and Jasper said Bella was getting anxious with him away.

"Why aren`t you coming home?" I said. Answering his question with mine.

"I told you I would tell you later, when others aren`t around." He said, referring to Bella. I couldn`t understand what was so wrong with Bella being within a 10 mile radius. I then just realized the flash in the room and looked over to where Bella was rushing out of the room and already half way down to the lobby. I ran after her, but she rounded a corner and then she was gone. How did she do that?

I ran back up to our room and said, "She`s gone," and everyone ran out to their cars and we drove off towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

BellaPOV-"Hello Bella, I have a very interesting evening planned for us." Klaus said stepping closer to me. I instinctively stepped back.

"What do you want?" I asked him with force behind my voice.

"You know exactly what I want."

"And what would that be?" I said stepping up and getting up in his face. He only stepped closer.

"Freedom."

"And how can I get that for you my dear?" I whispered, making the tension thick.

"Michael wants the moonstone, I know you know where it is."

"What makes you think I will even give it to you? And even if I do, do you really think Michael wants some stupid used moonstone?" I questioned.

"You know I want freedom and you can give me that. So either you tell me now, or later, when your all bloody and burnt to the crisp. As Stefan always says, it`s your choice." He said, looking down on me.

"I will die before I do anything for you." I spat at him. For a second he just sat there. Then, the corners of his mouth twitched into a wicked smile and then hands wound around my neck and my vision went black.

EdwardPOV- As I was talking to Alice she screamed Bella`s name and dropped the phone. I started to panic? Had she heard our conversation? That would only confirm my suspicion. Although it wasn`t really a suspicion, it was more of an observation. It just seemed that the Salvatore family was a bit off. I mean, they weren`t intrigued by our appearances, they were tense and unfriendly whenever we were around, and were very quiet. But that`s not what got me thinking, it was that they seemed so attached to Bella and I saw some unnatural qualities that I saw in Bella, that I had brushed off before because she was so close to a family of seven vampires. It almost seemed supernatural.

I was thinking about this as I ran back to the hotel room. When I got to the door I burst though it and - looked around and saw everyone looking like they were just about to leave. "Where is she? What happened?" I asked looking around at everyone`s solemn faces.

"She ran out while Alice was talking to you." Rosalie said, looking rather annoyed.

"Where is Alice?" I asked

"Calling around to see if she can find the address of where that Boarding House was." Jasper said, appearing out of the back room. I paced around the room dialing Bella`s number over and over again, hoping she would finally pick up when Alice ran into the room.

"I found it! I found! Everyone put on their coats and get into their cars. Edward will go with me and Jasper, I`m driving! Let`s GO!" Alice shrieked. She was running around at about 200 miles per hour, trying to get everyone out of the room. The last coherent thought I had was _I will find out, I have to._

**A/N: Ok this is where the story starts to come together. In the next few chapters we will find out what Edward thinks he knows and the rest of the family`s thoughts about it. Also the next chapter might consist of very violent violence so if you dont like that kind of stuff tell me in your review and if I decide to take that road with the next chapter I can PM you the summary. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**xoxo,**

**Em**


	17. Chapter 17

BellaPOV-"Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed as Klaus opened the curtains once more to reveal the unfortunately bright sun streaming through the room and burning my back. I was stripped to my undergarments, tied down to a chair in the middle of the Lockwood study. Klaus was trying to torture information out of me about where Damon was hiding the moonstone. I had already passed out twice, once from him snapping my neck and once because of exhaustion. My blood was stained all over the place; on the white carpets, me, the curtains, and Klaus' hands. At first it wasn't too bad. He just drained the vervain out of my system and compelled me stab my stomach with a knife repeatedly. It wasn`t that it wasn`t painful, just that I had experienced much worse, thanks to Lexi, and I healed quickly. But then I started losing too much blood and it started taking minutes rather than seconds to heal. Klaus realized this and moved to more painful instruments. He took off the ring Emily made me and I screamed in protest. He stripped me down and started my least favorite form of torture.

"Please! Stop it! Please!" I screamed. By now tears were streaming freely down my face, as I was long past my breaking point.

"I`m going to ask you one more time Belvino. Where is Damon hiding the moonstone?"

"I don`t know! Damon moves it all the time! Please!" I screamed. Hopefully Mrs. Lockwwod would be home soon and know to call Stefan, or anyone for that matter, to come help me.

"Love, why are you lying to me? It would be so much easier and less painful if you told me. You know I bet Ethan wouldn`t be too proud of his big sister right now. Lying to a superior. Tisk tisk, wasn`t that a crime back in your time?" He said. By now I was done with stray tears and gone straight to bawling. He knew that my brother meant the world to me before he died. He was my life. Klaus` words hit me hard and he knew that.

I was about to say something when the doors swung open and I watched Klaus flee.

* * *

ElenaPOV-I was pacing back and forth, taking a swig of alcohol every time a new thought of worry crossed my mind. Damon came over and took the drink out of my hand.

"Elena, calm down. I`m sure she`s fine. She`s probably off with those fairies." He said sitting me down on his bed.

"She isn`t answering her phone, Damon. One second she is texting me and the next she is not answering her phone! What if something is seriously wrong Damon? We have to do something. We can`t just sit here. We have to find her!" I said starting to hyperventilate. Damon rubbed my back and called out for the rest of our family.

"I called her ten times! Where the hell is she?" Caroline said coming into the room and walking into Damon`s bathroom to redo her makeup.

"She probably fell asleep at Tyler`s. I say we just go and check." Bonnie said coming and sitting next to me. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I`ll get it." Stefan said walking down the hall and into the entranceway.

StefanPOV-"I`ll get it." I said opening the door and meeting seven topaz eyes.

"Hello, I don`t believe we have met. My name is Carlisle. I would be correct to say that Bella Swan is staying here, yes?" The tall blonde one said.

"Um, yes, but she isn`t here at the moment. We actually were just going to find her so-" I said.

"OH, so you don't know where she is either?" The bronze haired one asked.

"Um, sorry no, but we do have an idea if you would like to come with us." I offered. I could hear Damon groan from his bedroom. Then I heard Care tell him to 'shut up or get out'. I smiled.

"Alright, I will get the rest of my friends and then you can follow our cars." I told the seven kind of vampires.

"Ok, thank you." The women, who I assumed was the motherly figure, answered. They retreated into their cars and I called everyone to come to the hallway.

"No, no, no! Did I mention no?!" Damon said flashing into the entranceway.

"Damon, don't be a dick." Jeremy said coming into view.

"Let`s get there, grab Bella and go. I don't want the vampires roaming around town without supervision." Bonnie said. Then we hopped into our cars and drove towards The Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god guys! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating. It`s been so long! I had some family issues and school work, but I am getting off of school in four days so that means more updating! You know the drill: Read And Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Em**


End file.
